


Shame and Dishonor

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst for days, Minor Leo/Takumi, Minor forced feminization, Minor limb cutting, Not too graphic of violence, hair cutting, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest and Kiragi are the adopted sons of Prince Leo of Nohr and Prince Takumi of Hoshido. While the alliance of Nohr and Hoshido has been accepted by most, there are still those that wish to destroy that alliance. </p><p>The two young boys are swept away and Forrest must do everything in his power to protect his little brother. Even if it means being put through the ultimate shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame and Dishonor

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had on my mind for awhile thanks to an rp I did. This was actually enjoyable to write and I hope you guys enjoy the angst. Yes, Forrest and Kiragi are adopted in this story. I hint on it a bit and might make a prequel or follow up to this should it be well received. Without further ado, enjoy the angst!

Kiragi's shoulder would occasionally bump against Forrest. The older boy equated this to the fact the road they were traveling on was rather bumpy and that Kiragi was making sure Forrest was still there.

They were both blind folded with their wrists bound together behind their backs. Forrest wasn't sure of the exact reason behind their kidnapping. He had some theories but none had been solidified yet.

It was obvious the kidnappers hadn't taken them for status reasons. Neither were crowned princes. The men had some how managed to ransack Castle Krackenburg and sneak the two out. They could have easily grabbed Siegbert if they were looking to kill Nohr's next king or seek high ransom.

Forrest and Kiragi may have been the sons of princes, but they were not as valuable as a crowned prince. Forrest considered the fact that these kidnappers were part of a group that hated the allegiance between Nohr and Hoshido. Even after years of peace there were those who still cried out for war between the two kingdoms.

Forrest had seen enough war in his life time. He never wanted to see the slaughtering of innocent people again. Even if the death of his real parents got him to become the adopted son of Prince Leo of Nohr and Prince Takumi of Hoshido, he still saw no benefits to war.

The older boy leaned closer to his brother. He knew Kiragi was trying to put on a brave front, to not be scared. Kiragi was so strong.

"Its going to be okay." Forrest whispered "I'll protect you."

Kiragi whimpered and opened his mouth to respond. He immediately shut it when Forrest was delivered a loud smack across the face.

"Shut it! Prisoners don't talk!"

Even if they were blinded and bound, that didn't stop the kidnappers from giving them a guard while in the carriage. Forrest wasn't sure why they were afraid of the two running off. Neither had their weapons and the ropes around their wrists were too tight to break with mere strength alone.

Forrest felt Kiragi's shoulder graze his arm again as the carriage came to a stop.

X-X-X-X

He was used to being called names. He was used to insults being thrown at him constantly, both from Nohrians and Hoshians alike.

Forrest never let it get to him though.

Many still hated the Nohrian and Hoshidan alliance. Many were disgusted by the second princes of both kingdoms marriage to one another. Many were disgusted that he and Kiragi were the result of that marriage.

Even if they weren't blood related to their parents or each other, they still viewed each other as family. Others viewed them as disgraceful and disgusting. Forrest was fully Nohrian, this earned him spiteful looks whenever they would travel to Hoshido. The citizens of the kingdom couldn't fathom why their second prince would marry a Nohrian much less adopt one and call him his son.

Kiragi was a full born Hoshidan and faced similar problems in Nohr. The insults and hatred they received was probably why their fathers decided to take refuge in Valla. Their Aunt Corrin had become queen of her own peaceful nation where Hoshidan and Nohrian citizens got along just fine with one another.

Forrest loved it. There was no spiteful comments about his or Kiragi's heritage. No distaste or disgust in the people's eyes when they looked upon the family. It was heaven.

The insults and name calling returned once Forrest developed his hobby of making and occasionally wearing women's clothing. He couldn't explain why he liked to make the clothes, he just did. His family supported him, albeit his father needed some convincing and time to adjust.

But he should have known not everyone would be as accepting as his family. If he'd wear the pink and frilly clothes he made out onto the streets of Valla he'd immediately be met with rude names and gestures. Not too long after receiving a black eye from some troublesome low life, Takumi made sure that Forrest was protected at all costs when out of their home. This eventually extended to Kiragi as well.

But this protection could only work for so long. Especially considering the boys current situation. The carriage had stopped at its destination. Neither boy was unbound as they were pulled from their ride and forced to walk.

Forrest only knew he hadn't been separated from his brother based on the small whimpers he would hear now and then. The older boy held himself tall. He had to look brave. If not for himself than for his little brother.

They had been shoved into a cold and dank room, luckily they were still together. The kidnappers unbound their wrists and took off their blindfolds. Forrest didn't get a chance to look at the assailants before the men left the room.

It was incredibly dark. The only light being from a small candle in the corner. It was also small. Forrest would just need to take five big steps to cross the room. He sighed and looked at his brother. Kiragi looked at him terrified.

Forrest had never seen such an expression on his brother's face. Though they'd never been in such a precarious situation. They had only been visiting Castle Krackenburg when the attack happened. It all seemed like a blur when Forrest thought about it.

He opened his arms and nearly fell over when Kiragi immediately accepted the hug. His younger brother wrapped his arms around him and held tightly. Forrest placed a hand on Kiragi's back and gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Its going to be fine, Kiragi. Father and dad will find us in no time." There had to be word that they were missing by now. From how cold it had been when getting out of the carriage and from the sound of chirping crickets, Forrest deduced it was evening. The attack had been that morning.

There was no way their parents would sit idly by and wait for someone else to find them. They wouldn't wait for a ransom either. Takumi would most likely be grabbing an arsenal of weapons while Leo came up with a plan. Their parents wouldn't let them rot here for long.

"W-what do they want?" Kiragi asked, his voice cracking slightly. He was usually such a confident child. He never frowned and never showed fear. Forrest couldn't blame him for being scared in their current situation. He was just as terrified as his brother. But he wouldn't show that fear. Forrest had to be strong. It was his duty as an older brother.

"I don't know." He made sure his voice didn't crack or falter as he answered truthfully. "I'm sure in time they will tell us. Or father will get it out of them once we are rescued."

"When will they find us?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?" The young boy asked.

Forrest sighed "I don't know."

"Who are-"

"Kiragi," Forrest interrupted, looking down at his brother's perplexed face "I don't know. I don't know who they are and why they brought us here. I wish I had more answers for you, but I don't."

Kiragi's face scrunched up before he buried his face into Forrest's chest. The older boy sighed and started to rub his brothers back, something that usually calmed Kiragi down.

He would have to take care not to snap like that again. His brother was just scared and confused, just like Forrest was. It wouldn't do either of them any good to get mad or frustrated with one another.

Forrest held his brother close until the other boy fell asleep. All the excitement of the day had gotten to him. It was getting to Forrest too. He had caught himself drifting off to sleep a few times, but he couldn't afford to rest. He didn't want to think of what their kidnappers would do when both of them were asleep.

They could be separated. They could be killed. Forrest refused to take that chance. So he stayed up, not letting himself rest even a little. He stayed up even when it started to effect his own psyche.

X-X-X-X

"Take this." Forrest held out his stale piece of bread, waiting for his brother to take it. Kiragi shook his head in response.

"No. Its yours."

"And I'm giving it to you. Take it." Forrest said with more force. Kiragi's hand shook as he slowly took the bread from his older brothers hand.

It had been five days. Five days and they still hadn't been found or even told the exact reason why they were there. Forrest had his suspicions. With the way they called them both trash and abominations and how they spoke so awfully about their parents, it was obvious these men were one of the countless rebel groups against Nohr and Hoshidans alliance.

Forrest figured the rebels took them to make examples out of them. That their fates would be what happened to others who dared try to be with someone of the opposite kingdom. He found that rather funny since the rebel group was a mix of Nohrians and Hoshidans.

The older boy made sure that during their time in captivity that Kiragi was safe. Even if it meant giving up his own safety and security. He didn't sleep at night, which was evident from the bags under his eyes. He kept watch and made sure no one harmed his little brother.

He'd only take half their tiny meals for himself before giving the rest to Kiragi, wanting the younger boy to keep his strength up. Forrest never let Kiragi refuse and waved off any concerns his little brother had.

Forrest had to be strong. He had to protect his brother.

Their kidnappers hadn't hurt them so far. Forrest considered them lucky. The biggest injury was the slap he had gotten the first day of their captivity. The stinging and redness had faded awhile ago.

The rebels would come in three times a day to give them food, call them names, empty their latrine (a small bucket in the corner) and then go. They were never touched or taken anywhere. They were left in the confines of the tiny and dark room.

"Take this." Kiragi held out his piece of dry meat, urging Forrest to take it.

Forrest shook his head "No. That is part of your meal."

"This bread was part of yours. But you gave it to me. Forrest, please. You had nothing for breakfast and you've barely had anything now." Kiragi shoved the dried meat into Forrest's hands before turning his back to his brother, not allowing him to return it.

The older boy sighed before taking a small bite of the dried meat. He was making his brother worry. That was never his intention.

Forrest opened his mouth to say something but was left speechless when the door to the room unlocked and two men stepped inside, followed by a third and much larger man. Forrest looked at them confused.

Firstly, no one should have come back until later that evening. This unexpected visit was breaking their usual routine. Secondly, he had never seen the larger man before. Based on how he looked and held himself, it was obvious he was the leader.

Regardless, he still asked "Who are you?" Judging by the man's appearance, he was a Nohrian. A rather old Nohrian.

"No one said you could speak, scum!" One of the subordinates said, a Hoshidan man of small stature.

The leader held up his hand as to silence the other rebel. He then turned his attention back to Forrest "You look tired, boy. Not getting any sleep?"

Forrest put his arm in front of Kiragi and made the other boy scoot behind him. This was new and out of place. He couldn't allow Kiragi to get hurt. He needed to choose his words carefully to stay on the leaders good side. Maybe something could be worked out to get them out of here "Its hard to sleep when your kidnappers are outside your door."

The leader laughed "Aye, that it is, boy." Forrest could tell the man was taking in the pitiful sight he saw before him. A boy who looked ready to keel over from exhaustion and hunger, protecting another boy who looked absolutely scared.

"Why are we here?" Forrest figured he'd ask and get an answer that confirmed his suspicions.

"Demanding little one, aren't you? I suppose you deserve an answer after being such a good prisoner." The man's tone was belittling. He took enjoyment out of tormenting the two boys and leaving them in suspense. If Forrest had a tome he'd be sure the leader wouldn't be laughing.

"You boys are examples. Martyrs if you will. This peace between Nohr and Hoshido benefits nobody. Especially not me and my men. We make a living out of war."

Forrest listened intently, his adrenaline keeping him awake. The group were freelancers. That was probably why they were a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan men. They made a living getting to take out or sell goods to whoever needed their services. The lack of war and hatred between the two kingdoms had become a damper on their business.

"What does that have to do with us?" Forrest asked "We are nothing special."

"Thats where you're wrong, boy." The leader swiftly grabbed hold of Forrest's chin and made him look straight into the leaders face. Kiragi clutched Forrest's arm tightly, worried for his brother. "Those fathers of yours. Such a disgrace. Had we been able to get to them, you two would have been safe and sound."

Had the original targets been Leo and Takumi? It was highly possible. They'd be worth more and leave more of an impact than Forrest or Kiragi. Forrest had to wonder what changed the freelancers minds, so he asked "Why us? Why not our fathers?"

"Easier targets." The leader released Forrest's chin before standing up to tower over the boys "You two will still make an impact. The sons of a disgraceful marriage."

Forrest narrowed his eyes. Their parents marriage was not disgraceful. Their fathers loved each other immensely and loved their sons as well. No one but a few rowdy and disgusting citizens had opposed to their fathers marriage.

King Ryoma had even married a Nohrian woman and yet none of the freelancers had brought that marriage up. Only the marriage between Leo and Takumi. Forrest wondered if it was because the princes were both men and that was just another reason people looked down on the marriage.

"Why keep us alive then? If you plan to kill us, why haven't we been killed yet?" The leader once more moved too fast for Forrest to register as a small pocket knife was pressed against his neck.

Kiragi gasped from his spot behind his brother and looked as if he might retaliate. Forrest held up a hand, signaling Kiragi not to move. He felt as if his heart was going to burst through his chest as the cold steel was pressed firmly against his throat.

"Do you want to die boy? Arrangements can be made." The leader chuckled, joined in by the laughter of the two men that accompanied him.

Forrest let out the breath he was holding when the leader finally pulled away. The boy still felt like the blade was pressed against his neck, even though it had been taken away.

"No, boy. I do not intend to kill either of you yet. We are still waiting for the princes to answer our ransom. They are being very slow." Forrest felt his heart rate pick up as the two other men approached them. "I believe they need some incentive."

Kiragi screamed as he was pulled away from his brother. One of the men held the younger boy down on the floor while the other held Forrest back. The leader twirled his pocket knife around in his hand before stepping closer to Kiragi.

The younger boy was hyperventilating. He looked at Forrest with such fear in his eyes that Forrest doubted he'd ever forget it. "W-what are you doing?" Forrest managed to find his voice.

The leader didn't respond as he knelt next to Kiragi. The boy started to struggle but the man holding him down put pressure onto his arms, preventing him from moving much.

"H-hey! Stop!" Forrest yelled, using what little strength he had to try and break free of the one holding him.

The leader ran a small line down Kiragi's cheek with his knife, causing small drops of blood to run down the boy's face. Kiragi bit his lower lip, trying his best to not cry or show any more fear. The knife moved from his face and to his ear. The leader held Kiragi's head firmly in his free hand as he aligned the knife with the tip of the boys ear.

"We will start small." The leader said "And then move onto bigger limbs."

"S-stop!" Forrest shrieked "Do me instead! Please!" He begged. He begged for the leader to hurt him and not his little brother. Forrest would never forgive himself if Kiragi became even more damaged than he already was.

The leader looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Forrest. The older boy didn't doubt how pathetic he looked as he begged this low life to leave his brother be.

"F-Forrest? N-no...I...I can-"

"Please." Forrest interrupted Kiragi, not wanting the boy to argue or lose the leaders attention. "Please, you can do anything to me. Just leave him be."

The leader remained silent at first before letting out a hearty laugh "Such a kind older brother. Willing to suffer in the others place. I can respect that." He got up from his spot next to Kiragi and made his way to Forrest.

The older boy let the man holding him lower him onto his back, his arms being pinned to the floor. Forrest took a deep breath and the leader knelt next to him. He ignored his brothers cries and pleading. He ignored the feeling of the knife being pressed against the top of his ear.

He couldn't ignore the searing pain of the blade cutting through flesh.

X-X-X-X

They had done a horrible patch job, Forrest noted. They had cleaned the blood from what was left of his ear and the side of his face before hastily bandaging it. Forrest had immediately undone their work and bandaged it himself.

He had screamed. He had cursed. He had bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. But he did not cry. He would not give them the satisfaction.

Kiragi had practically sobbed into Forrest's chest after the men had left. Forrest refused to let his brother feel guilty over this. The older boy had begged for the leader to hurt him. Begged that Kiragi be left alone.

His begging put him through Hell.

The leader had taken Forrest's initial pleas to leave Kiragi alone as a sign that Forrest wanted all the punishment placed on himself. The freelancers had obviously been holding back in the beginning as they did not give the older boy much time to recover in between beatings.

A new routine was started. Breakfast would come and whoever brought the food would give Forrest a swift kick to the abdomen, rendering him too sick and in pain to eat any of the food left behind.

In between breakfast and lunch, others would come by to call them harsher names and occasionally throw things at both boys. Forrest would hide Kiragi behind his back, taking the brunt of the attacks.

At lunch, another swift kick to the stomach followed by an hour of lying in pain as Kiragi tried to get him to eat. It hurt too much to even sit up. 

More naming calling and threats throughout the afternoon followed by dinner. No kick would ever be delivered at dinner. It was replaced by Forrest losing another piece of his body or dignity.

His left ear was a mangled mess, having been sliced at three separate times by now. Forrest didn't understand why they just hadn't cut the entire thing off. He thought they'd move onto his other ear but instead they held his right arm down before taking his pointer finger, right down to the knuckle.

Forrest still didn't cry.

They shot at his dignity by putting him in women's clothing. They made sneers about how he looked more like a woman than a man and should therefore dress like one. Forrest mentally laughed as this hadn't been a blow to his dignity at all. The freelancers obviously didn't realize that he liked women's clothes. He chalked that up as a small victory.

They had been in captivity for nine days. Over a week stuck in the same cramped room. There was no word on their fathers being close to finding them. The freelancers refused to answer any questions either boys had pertaining to their parents. The only response they got was when Forrest would be held down and cut as a sign that their fathers hadn't responded to the ransom yet or not in a way the men liked.

It was nearing evening and soon their dinner would be arriving. Kiragi rested his head in Forrest lap as the older boy mentally prepared himself to lose something else that night. Possibly another finger? Maybe they'd finally take the rest of his left ear. He hadn't a clue. But he was starting to grow numb.

The door unlocked and Kiragi quickly scrambled to sit up and move behind Forrest's back. The older boy had instructed his brother to do this. Kiragi had protested but Forrest was unmoving and demanded his little brother do as he is told.

The first sign of trouble hit Forrest when not one but two men walked into the room, neither having food in their hands. Forrest was about to ask what was going on when the two men pulled the brothers away from each other.

They were hoisted off the ground and dragged out of the room despite their protests. Forrest tried to keep an eye on his brother even as he was pushed along down the dark and cold hallway.

They were led outside and Forrest took in the cold air and pouring down rain. A majority of the freelancers stood outside, almost in a circle formation. Forrest could only recognize a few of the faces. He hadn't expected the group to be so large.

The two boys were made to walk to the center of the formed circle before being shoved down onto their knees. Dread and fear hit Forrest all at once. There was no more waiting to be done. They were going to die.

He looked to his right to make eye contact with Kiragi. The same look of fear was in his brothers eyes. Kiragi also knew what was going to happen. Forrest went to reach his hand out to his brother only to be stopped as the man holding him brought his foot down on the boy's hand.

Forrest screamed but still no tears were shed. The surrounding men laughed at his screams. He was fine with that. They could have the satisfaction of his screaming but not the satisfaction of him crying.

He once more made eye contact with his brother and gave him a reassuring nod "Its okay, Kiragi. Its going to be okay." He was brought back up to sit on his knees as the leader stepped in front of them both.

The man looked both of them over before turning to speak to his men. "It seems as though Prince Leo and Prince Takumi have not taken our threats seriously." The man announced. Grumbling came from the crowd.

"They refuse to respond to our ransom. Refuse to come save their precious sons." The leader glanced over his shoulder to smirk at Forrest. The boy only returned the smirk with a glare.

"Kill them!"

"Bleed them out!"

"Away with the trash!"

The yelling from the crowd got louder and more threatening. They only stopped when their leader held up his hand to silence them. He pulled his blade from his boot "There will be no death tonight."

The freelancers booed and hissed, showing their displeasure. Forrest looked at the leader with confusion spread across his face. If they weren't going to die, why were they brought out here? To suffer through the cold rain? To see the leaders speech and feel scared?

The leader turned to face them and made his way to be standing behind Forrest. The older boy still hadn't registered what was happening until he felt the leader grip the end of his ponytail and hold it up straight.

Panic immediately shot through Forrest as he tried to pull away. The grip the man had on his hair was strong though and didn't allow him to move far.

"You may be Nohrian, boy. But you value this." The leader tugged on his hair, causing Forrest to wince. "A Nohrian taking up Hoshidan traditions, how shameful."

The man was right. Forrest may have been a Nohrian child but he had grown his hair out as a sign of respect for his Hoshidan dad. To show he was proud of his Hoshidan parentage. How the leader of this ragtag group knew about it, Forrest would never know.

"P-please..." Tears finally welled up at the sides of his eyes, luckily they were obscured by the rain running down his face. "D-don't cut it..."

The leader had barely heard the boy over his own laughter. He gave the hair another tug "I'm giving you a choice, boy. Your hair." He then pointed the knife at Kiragi "Or his life."

Forrest felt his heart skip a beat. He had been clutching his head in some vain attempt to get the leader to release his hair, but his hands slowly started to move back down to his sides as the choice was given to him.

He had done so much in protecting Kiragi. He'd already given up a lot. His ear, his finger...now he was to give up his hair. His status symbol. His respect for his dad.

Forrest clenched his eyes shut to stop anymore tears from welling up. He would not cry. He would not give them that satisfaction. He let his entire body go numb and slack under the leader's hold.

The man standing behind him laughed "I see you've made your choice." Forrest felt the blade press against his hair tie. He whimpered and caught a glimpse of Kiragi out of the corner of his eye.

His brother's fear turned to a look of horror. Kiragi knew how much his brother cared about his hair. He knew why Forrest grew it out. And now he was going to see him lose it all.

"Its...its going to be okay." Forrest mumbled. Kiragi could barely hear him over the rain and roaring laughter of the men. "Its...its going to be fine." The young boy wasn't sure if Forrest was talking to himself or to Kiragi.

Then...it happened.

The blade easily sliced through Forrest's hair, causing the leader's hold on the boy to be lost. Forrest had gone slack and let himself slam against the muddy ground. His eyes looked nothing less of glazed over and lifeless.

Kiragi could only stare as the leader held up the matted ponytail in victory.

X-X-X-X

He was a disgrace now. Even if they were found, he couldn't return home.

Forrest laid on the ground, ignoring his little brother tell some story about when they were younger. Kiragi tried to clean the older boys face, removing some of the dried up mud and grime.

"A-and you remember how...how dad got so mad at us? H-he wouldn't let me near a yumi for...for a week." The cracks in his voice were obvious. It was also obvious that the younger boy was trying not to cry. He had ripped a piece of his own clothing off and used it to clean Forrest's face.

Forrest couldn't find it in himself to respond or even move. The men who had dragged them out had to practically pull him across the floor since he couldn't find the energy to stand on his own.

His hair was almost at Kiragi's length. His head felt so light now without the multiple ringlets there to weigh him down. His neck felt so bare without his hair. He really was as disgraceful as they said.

"F-Forrest, come on. Speak to me." Kiragi urged, gently shaking his brothers arm. Forrest pulled the arm out of Kiragi's grip before tucking himself into a ball. He couldn't face his little brother. He couldn't let Kiragi see the shame in his eyes.

Kiragi sighed before going back to work on cleaning Forrest's face. He no longer spoke of times long ago or stories of their childhood. He remained silent. Just like Forrest.

X-X-X-X

Another day went by. More abuse coming with it. Dinner was fast approaching and Forrest wondered what they would be taking from him today. He wondered, but didn't care.

They had already shamed him. They had already taken so much. As long as Kiragi still remained, Forrest could no longer care what the freelancers did to him.

"Do you hear that?" Kiragi asked. Forrest didn't move from his position on the floor as Kiragi got up and put his ear against the door. "Sounds like fighting."

Forrest still didn't comment and just tucked himself into a tighter ball. Some of the freelancers most likely had just gotten into an argument and were throwing punches. Nothing new.

"Forrest, I hear a lot of yelling." Kiragi looked down at this brother. "Come listen." Forrest didn't move.

The younger boy huffed and grabbed his brothers arm, trying to pull him up from the ground "Get up! Come on!"

Forrest didn't even budge, going slack to make it harder for Kiragi to move him. The younger boy huffed again before releasing Forrest's arm.

More shouting could be heard from the hall. Forrest could barely figure out what they were saying. He caught the words 'prisoners' and 'stop' before just tuning the voices out.

Kiragi stood by his brothers side and grew anxious as he kept his eyes glued to the door. Both boys jumped when they heard something slam against the door.

"W-what do you think is going on?" Kiragi asked. Even if Forrest wanted to answer he didn't have time to as the door swung open. The older boy didn't even bother looking up to see who stepped in.

He winced hearing the loud cheer Kiragi gave as he left Forrest's side to run to whoever was at the door. Had they been rescued? That seemed the only logical explanation for why Kiragi had gotten so excited.

Forrest finally moved, but only enough to lift his head. He didn't get to see much though as he was suddenly pulled into an embrace and his face was buried into someone's shoulder.

"Forrest, thank the Gods." He recognized the voice and the touch. It was his father.

The older boy slowly brought his head up from Leo's shoulder and glanced over it to see Kiragi holding tightly onto Takumi. His dad looked both furious and relieved. Forrest had no doubt Leo held the same expression.

Leo held his son at arms length and looked him over. Forrest had never seen such clear concern on his fathers face before. He winced when the blond man raised his hand to touch the bandage covering his mangled ear.

The boy felt shame rush through his entire body as Leo reached back and ran his fingers through Forrest's cut hair. He was even a disgrace to his Nohrian parent.

Forrest cast his eyes to the ground, having caught a glimpse of Kiragi being escorted out by one of his parents retainers. He sensed someone else kneel beside him and clasp a hand on his shoulder.

"Forrest. Hey. Look at me." Takumi was next to him now. When he didn't look up he felt a hand placed under his chin. Takumi gently raised Forrest's head up to be looking at him. "Its going to be okay."

Forrest didn't believe him.

X-X-X-X

He was to be immediately checked on by healers brought with them. There was no saving his ear, that was evident. He didn't need the healers to tell him that. All they could do was clean it up and wait for the wounds to close and heal.

His right hand was short a finger as well. If Forrest hadn't already grown used to it he might have been distraught. His ear and his finger meant nothing to him though.

It was the hair, the one thing that would eventually grow back, that bothered him. He refused to look at his parents, specifically Takumi, as they had led him out of the building and to a carriage. Both men tried to get him to look up and speak, but Forrest refused.

He kept his eyes glued to the ground and his mouth shut. He didn't deserve to look or talk to his parents. Not after what he allowed to happen.

It had been two days since their rescue. They had taken refuge at Castle Krackenburg so both boys could recover. Forrest wasn't sure of the specifics on how they had been found, not that he cared anymore to ask. He briefly heard Kiragi ask their fathers about the ransoms they never responded to. Both men said they never received any ransoms.

Forrest wondered if the leader of the freelancers had been messing with them. Letting them believe their fathers didn't care enough to answer any ransoms notices and just kept slicing at Forrest for fun. The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

He kept himself locked in his room. He ignored anyone who entered, save for Kiragi. He let his little brother sit next to his bed and hold his hand. Some times Kiragi would talk and other times he'd just sit there and keep his older brother company.

His friends would come by but couldn't get much out of him. Forrest figured they'd stop showing up at his door sooner or later. The only other guests were his parents and healers. The healers would mostly change his bandages and give him salves for the pain before leaving.

His fathers would come in the most, trying to get him to speak or even look at them. Forrest refused to be touched by them, immediately pulling away if they even so much as lifted a hand.

Today would be no different as Takumi knocked before entering the room. "Forrest, hey, how you doing today?" It was the same question he got asked every morning. As usual he didn't respond and kept his eyes glued to the wall.

He heard Takumi sigh before pulling up a chair and placing it next to his bed. "Forrest. Please. Look at me." He still didn't move. "Kiragi told us all that happened." Forrest felt his muscles tense up. If Kiragi told them than his fathers must know how shameful he really is.

"He told us that you protected him. Kept him safe. Gods, Forrest, that is so like you." The gray haired man chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room. It didn't work.

"I...I know what you are going through. I know you grew your hair out of respect for me and my heritage. But Forrest-"

"Yours wasn't cut." His voice was hoarse and dry from disuse. Takumi's silence made it obvious he was surprised that Forrest finally spoke.

"W-what was that?" His dad questioned, scooting his chair closer to the bed.

Forrest kept his back to the man as he said again "Yours wasn't cut. You said you understand, but you don't."

The room fell into silence again as Takumi tried to formulate a response. All that was heard was a sigh before Forrest felt a shift on the bed. Takumi sat next to his son's curled up form. The man had to resist reaching out.

"You're right. Mine was never cut. But I can guess what you are feeling right now." Another shift on the bed as Takumi scooted closer. Forrest moved farther away. "Shame. Thats probably what you are feeling the most. You feel like a disgrace, like you aren't worthy enough to even look at me."

Forrest looked rather surprised. How had his father known the exact things he was feeling? The boy slowly glanced over his shoulder "How-"

"I may have never had my hair cut. But I still know what its like to feel like you're a disgrace to your family. To feel like you've shamed them in someway." Takumi slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on Forrest's shoulder. He smiled when the boy didn't pull away.

"I have shamed you..." Forrest whispered, looking away again.

"You haven't."

"M-my hair was cut-"

"I don't care." Takumi gave his sons shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I could never be ashamed of you, Forrest."

Takumi no longer allowed his son to lay there and feel like a shame. He wouldn't let his children go through the same feelings he did as a child. He pulled Forrest up into a sitting position and embraced him. Takumi felt Forrest tense up from the contact, but he didn't let go.

"I love you Forrest. And nothing will ever change that." He gave his son a gentle squeeze "I'll always be proud of you."

Forrest didn't move at first. It took him a minute to finally relax and let his dad's words sink in. His arms shakily wrapped around Takumi as he buried his face into the man's shoulder.

He finally allowed himself to cry.


End file.
